tonycrynightfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Foxy/@comment-72.74.201.154-20180816231525
I wouldn't mind if Foxy lost his memory just temporarily. I think it would add more excitement into the story, so that his friends would search for answers to fix him, rather than his memory magically returning because of his love for (gagging noises) Mangle. I find that too cleche, and it would make it too much like a disney movie. Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, and company need to restore his memory the hard way, just like the way we get things in real life. What's the point in making the conflict not much of a serious issue at all Anyways, I dislike Mangle. She doesn't deserve Foxy, and I think he and Chica should get back together. Please don't be mad at me, because I know many FNaF fans are Bonnica and Fangle shippers. I just don't agree with them. I'm a Foxica shipper. I already don't like Mangle enough in the game, since she is sneaky, hard to get past and much more. People debate over her gender and she has more pity than she deserves in both the game and the annimated episodes Tony Crynight provided us here. Of course, she was ripped apart really by kids in the game, and people feel so bad for her that they don't realize other animatronics are suffering almost the same situation she has. What about Withered Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy? But no, she gets all the love In the animations, it's almost the same: Chica got jealous, ripped Mangle apart, and left her in the state we all know her by from the game. This time, the withered versions aren't present, but there is certainly someone who is neglected. Do you know who? You guessed it: Chica. Yes, Chica showed her darker side, but she was truely sorry for it all afterwards, and even assisted to try to fix Mangle and get her back from the monsterous Fredbear. Chica proved she was a good character, even after she showed a personality flaw, and I think she should get more love for being a good example of acting like a human. You can't blame her for being heartbroken from Foxy being wooed by Mangle. Now that leads to another point. Mangle is so loved by everyone that people forgot ALL characters have a dark side. I'm not saying Mangle is evil, but she portrayed feelings of revenge after her beauty was taken away from her (In my opinion, she looks much more epic after Chica ripped her apart). We all know revenge isn't always the best was to get back at someone, and really, you shouldn't try to get back at anyone at all. Here is a lesson most of you guys surely heard: FORGIVE AND FORGET. Although she was in a rough circumstance, it DOES NOT make it right for her to harm Chica to show her how it feels to be ripped apart. We were never sure if she was going to do something way worse than that. Her intentions for Chica's punishment was never revealed, but she could have planned to kill her, which it looks very much so. I don't want anyone to HATE Mangle, since hate is a very strong word, I just want people to stop and think about her actions. No one should be perfect, I should know, but she was that close to commiting a murder! If it weren't for Foxy, Chica would no longer be alive. Foxy isn't perfect either, but he certainly learned the lesson forgive and forget bafore. If he didn't, he wouldn't have saved Chica. He even saved her when he was still angry with her. He has a good heart. Mangle has shown to be kind and caring at some points, but she was more than willing to kill Chica. I'm just saying that Mangle is an okay character, but isn't the greatest one in the Tony Crynight series, or in the FNaF games. I'm sorry my comment is so long and may be a little offensive, but I wanted to share my opinion. Thank you! Also, I'm excited for the next episode, and I hope it adds even more excitement for the storyline!